Paris in the Summertime
by CoralLautner
Summary: Clary is about to embark on the trip of a lifetime with her boyfriend Simon to tour France for the summer. Their plans are scuppered when Simon is offered the chance to tour with his band and Clary must instead go to France with his snarky stepbrother Jace whom she has nothing but negative feelings toward. But will a Summer in Paris change that? All-Human.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this and let me know if I should continue!**_

CPOV

I pull the hand-woven blanket, a gift from Simon's mother, tighter around us and snake my leg around Simon's waist, snuggling closer for warmth. He shifts in his dozy state to wrap an arm around me and I sighed in contentment. An evening spent with my boyfriend watching animé on the eve of our last day of high school was the epitome of perfect.

After an hour or so more of solid dozing I kick off the blanket and jump to attention. Tomorrow night Simon and I would embark on the trip of a lifetime to tour La Belle France for the summer. I had done the bare minimum packing and time was running out. Simon opens one eye lazily, stretching his lanky frame to cover the expanse of bed I had just vacated.

As I turn to pull a pair of soft grey sweatpants on under my oversized blue t-shirt – ( originally Simon's, it had "You say I have no life….But my monitor says I have three left" scrawled across it) – I feel Simon's eyes on me. I cock my head to look over my shoulder and stared. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm trying to imagine you with a personality." Simon deadpans.

I laugh despite the insult because I know Simon, and I know it's his sarcastic nature. I roll my eyes and place my knee on the edge of my bed, giving me just enough leverage to shove his shoulder.

"Ok, ok." Simon chuckles, "That wasn't what I was doing looking at you."

I raise my eyebrows waiting for an explanation.

Simon leaned toward me, squinting and twisting his arms. He placed one hand on my waist and the other slightly lower down. I stared at him confused at this strange embrace.

"I was looking at this." He slides his hand awkwardly up and down my body.

"Simon. What on earth are you doing?"

Simon sighs, his voice dejected. "I was trying to be seductive…"

I laugh loudly. I was never self-conscious around Simon, he was just Simon.

"Si," I whisper, raising his drooping face with the crook of my finger. He looks at me, his brown eyes sad. "You don't have to try and be seductive. I like you just the way you are."

His eyes are hopeful at my statement and I giggle, giving him what he wants.

Our eyes are open as I place my lips gently onto his. His skinny arms move from his side to wrap around my waist while I slide mine around his neck. I feel like I am in a warm, comfortable cage. I break apart and sigh, my eyes closing in contentment but my sigh is short-lived as Simon draws me back to him. When I kiss Simon I feel blissfully ignorant of the world outside. It was practiced, gentle and comfortable and it was something I could do for a very long time.

I extract myself from his arms after a few moments eager to get back to packing. Tomorrow we were flying to Paris. PARIS!

"Clarrrrrry" He whines, drawing out the r in my name.

"Packing Simon," I say, ignoring his pleas. "We're leaving tomorrow and I have one pair of jeans and a deodorant can in my bag and I bet you've even less done."

His shoulders shrug in agreement.

We spend an hour rummaging through my drawers, searching for lost socks and hollering at Jocelyn to do some last minute washing. There was an awkward moment when Simon pulled out a long-forgotten blue lace dress of mine. I had little interest in wearing dresses but from the look in Simon's I knew he wanted me to take it.

It's nearing midnight when his Blackberry buzzes impatiently. He answers it hurriedly as I roll my eyes. I didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know it was Jace, Simon's jack ass older step-brother, ringing Simon to tell him to get his ass in the car. The sudden beep let me know Jace had hung up so I reachmup on my tiptoes to kiss Simon goodbye.

"How did you know it was Jace?" Simon smiles.

Before I could answer a car horn beeps angrily and something iss lobbed at my window.

"FRAY. GET YOUR TONGUE OUT OF MY DEAR STEP-BROTHER'S THROAT SO I CAN TAKE HIM HOME BEFORE HIS MOTHER CUTS OFF MY GLORIOUS BALLS FOR NOT BRINGING HIM HOME ON TIME."

I hiss. "That's how I knew."

I grab Simon's hand angrily, ignoring his protests.

Once we reach Luke's front door I hear Simon call "Bye Mr and Mrs Garroway" to Luke and my mother. Always effortlessly polite even in the midst of a war with his stepbrother.

I march down the steps of the front deck and perch myself on the bonnet of Jace's bright red Porsche. I pull Simon toward me, anger fuelling my passion and kiss him in a way that I had never kissed him before. A nagging thought in the back of my head was that it still seemed to lack the fireworks promised in books but I reject that thought in my efforts to give that jerk in the car a good show.

To his credit Simon keeps up with my feverish kissing and to Jace's credit he doesn't interrupt us. After a moment I push Simon away, blow Jace a kiss and walk away.

Jace's teasing didn't bother me but it was the edge of cruelty to each sarcastic comment that left nothing but negative feelings between us. I couldn't stand the way he looked down on his step brother.

I'd known Simon since Kindergarten and had witnessed his mother go through countless boyfriends before finding her one true love in Valentine Morgenstern two years ago. Simon and his sister Rebecca had been so hopeful, convinced this was their chance to be a happy family with a father and a new brother. It hadn't worked out quite that way.

I slip out of my sweatpants, glancing proudly at my packed luggage and fall asleep dreaming of Paris in the summertime.

_**A/N: Please let me know what you think of this and if I should continue. Thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_

CPOV  
I wake up in a state of feverish excitement. Today I will fly to the country I'd always dreamed of visiting with the guy I'd always dreamed of. I hop to my large oak desk where my sketchpad and pencils lie scattered haphazardly. Amid the blank pages are pages filled with random drawings, my most precious detailing every fraction of French culture I could lay my hands on. It seemed like a magical place to my artistic eyes.

"CLARY," Jocelyn calls. "It's time to get up,"

I roll my eyes. As if I'd oversleep today. Abruptly there's a firm knock on my bedroom door.

"Luke," I exclaim in surprise once I had flung the door open. He hadn't once visited my bedroom since I'd become a teenager as he was as awkward around teenagers as I was myself.

"Clarissa. May I come in?" He smiles indulgently. A white box was clutched in his hands.

"Yeah sure sit down. It's even reasonably tidy in here now that my stuffs in those massive bags Mom bought." I indicate the eclectically patterned suitcases positioned by the window. "What's up?"

He thrusts the box out as if it burns him. I take it hesitantly. We were the most awkward people to exist. "For you."

I lift the lid to reveal a rose-gold Michael Kors watch. I gasp. It's breathtakingly beautiful and must have cost him a fortune.

"Luke I-," I stammer shocked.

"Look at the back," he says gruffly.

I turn the watch over slowly to see the simple phrase _To My Clary, Always with You._

Hot tears pool in my eyes. For a girl that never cries I feel close to it. I ignore my hatred for hugging and throw my arms around Luke's neck.

I think guiltily of my real father but surely he wouldn't begrudge me a father figure. This is Luke, the man who had loved me like his own from the moment he had met me. The man who always knew what to say to me. The man who had never looked to replace my father, only to ease my grief.

"Thank you," I whisper and kiss his unshaven cheek.

He pats my back roughly and I released him.

"Maybe it's best you put this in your luggage for now. Spare me the wrath of your mother for the summer won't you?"

I smile. I'd do anything he wanted me to.

I move to my luggage, unzipping the full case and nestling the watch amongst my clothes. Luke clears his throat.

"There's one more thing I want you to do for me."

I glance at him, waiting.

"Look after yourself."

I leap out of Luke's truck the moment it slows into the school lot. Grabbing my suitcase and green rucksack I ache to run and find Simon but I knew I was obligated to hug my parents once more.

Jocelyn wraps an arm around my shoulder and kiss my cheek. That would be it; we weren't a family known for our emotional goodbyes. Jocelyn says she would miss me while Luke mouths the words _always with you. _They leave.

Once they are gone I almost wish they had stayed.

More than a few people stare as I navigate my bag through the halls but I'm too intent on finding Simon to bother with them. His phone is going straight to voicemail and I can't locate him in the crowd of students.

I decide to head to our first class together in the hopes of finding him there. Mr Carstairs, our music teacher congratulates me on surviving junior year as I enter the classroom. I smile blandly. My eyes rove the room but Simon is nowhere to be found. I perch on a stool tapping my foot nervously.

Class begin and there's still no sign of Simon.

My heart thuds throughout the day and by the end of it my foot could have tapped its way to China. Had something happened?

I rush to the parking lot as soon as the bell tolls; ignoring the calls of congratulations and good summer wishes. January Jones was the only person I stop to wave at and even then it's hurried.

I'm not sure what I'll do if Simon's mother's car is not parked in her usual spot. I feel the Danish pastry I had consumed for breakfast rolling in my stomach. The spot is just opposite the parking lot so I have slightly further than the other students to walk.

I gamble through the traffic and stop short at the sight that greeted me.

Jace frickin' Morgenstern leaning casually against his Porsche and smoking.

I gape at him.

"Close your mouth babe your tongue will get all dry," He smirks. "And you need that tongue to salivate over me."

I continue to gape.

"No sarcastic comment today?"

Still nothing comes out of my mouth.

"Well at least the drive will be silent enough." He pushes himself off of his car and lopes to a nearby tree, stubbing out his cigarette. He then motions to his car. "Get in, Fray."

"Not a hope." Ah so I can speak.

"Ah so you can speak." Jace says smoothly.

"Where's Simon?" I demand angrily.

"You'll find out if you get in the car." He answers me without answering me.

"Where is Simon?" I growl, stamping my foot on the cement.

Jace laugh. "Did you just stamp your foot?"

He places a hand on my arm. I shrug it away angrily, folding my arms and staring him down.

He sighs. "My dear step-brother is at home with his band manager turned tour manager discussing last minute concert tactics before they set off for LA tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" I whisper hoarsely, forgetting to be sarcastic as is custom in our exchanges.

Jace shakes his head mock-sadly. "If you had just gotten into the car I could have brought you home and he could have explained it to you." He leans against the car once again.

"He's going on tour?" My voice shakes with unshed tears. "Now?"

"Afraid so," he replies, bored.

"But…but our trip." I stutter.

"Ah," Jace tapps his nose. "This is where it gets interesting."

He was making my head hurt.

"You're still going to Paris tonight." He stretches out his hand and tugs on one of my curls. I was too shocked by his statements to protest.

"You're not going with Simon. But you're still going. And not alone." He continues excruciatingly slowly.

I deign not to comment.

"You're going…" He pauses leaving a pregnant silence in his wake.

"With me."

That was the first time I punched Jace Morgenstern.

_**A/N: Do please review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I love the feedback to this story! Read and review to your hearts content.**_

JPOV

I touched my cheek gingerly. I tried to blow it off as surprise more than hurt but this one actually stung. So I told her.

"That one actually stung a bit Fray."

Her expression was neither ashamed nor pleased. The look in her jarringly bright green eyes was flat, dead. Maybe I should have been a bit gentler in approaching the subject of Simon not going on the trip. Heck what was I thinking; subtlety was not in Jace Morgenstern's nature.

I evaluated the situation in my mind. The safest option for me and my cheekbones was to get her back to our house and let her Simon take the heat. He was her Simon after all and she was his Fray.

"Good." She bit out, refusing to look at me.

"Punching me doesn't change anything you know. You're still going with me on this trip of yours," I commented, opening the driver's door. I loved this car but God I missed my motorcycle.

She took a well-aimed kick at my wheel. Too far, Fray. Too far.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I wrapped an arm around her slender waist, physically removing her from reach of my baby. "Don't make me make you walk home."

She struggled madly in my arms and the feel of her slim body writhing against mine was enough to make me lose focus for a second.

I took her to the curb and set her down on the grass none too gently. "Now that you've finished damaging these special goods," I indicated my car's expensive wheels. "We are going home." I fought to keep my cool exterior.

"I'll damage _your _special goods." She muttered darkly but relented and stalked to my car. The corner of my lip quirked upwards despite myself.

I reversed the car slowly out of the space, one eye on the road, one eye on Fray. Her blue painted nails tapped out an unsteady rhythm on the dashboard. I sensed she was itching to say something.

"You can talk you know." I offered. Wait did I just try and soothe someone, Fray of all people. I rarely used her first name. I called her Clarissa when I was occasionally trying to irk her but never by the name she's known by.

There was a moment of strained silence. "How did this happen? When did Simon's band decide to go on tour? They're not even signed for crying out loud."

"Not a hope Fray I am not taking another beating and neither is my car. Try another question." She seemed to deliberate for a moment.

"Why are you coming with me?" Damn, a curveball.

I could give her the half-truth or I could give her the whole truth. The half-truth was that my father had paid for both tickets and it was too late for a refund. Fray also needed someone to go with her, her mother would have an aneurism if her eighteen year old daughter went alone and I was the only viable option.

The whole truth was that my step mother had worried how Clary's summer would be destroyed if she wasn't able to go on the holiday of her dreams and I had somehow volunteered myself. The bit about refunds and chaperones was also true but it just wasn't central to the reason.

I decided on telling her the half-truth. I didn't fully understand the whole truth myself.

She kept silent after I had imparted my story. I didn't particularly care if I had hurt her in some way but the silence was unsettling.

"What if I don't want to go with you?" She blurted out abruptly. Hmm someone not wanting me, why doesn't that come as a surprise?

"That's the first time a girl has ever said that to me." Not true, but she didn't need to know that.

I could see out of the corner of my eye how she tilted her head, hiding behind the few tendrils of hair that fell from her ponytail.

"You don't have much of a choice Fray. You're going with me or you're not going at all." I was surprised at the coldness of my tone. She flinched and remained in stony silence for the rest of the drive.

CPOV

I was angry. I was angry at Simon, at Simon's stupid band, at Simon's stupid manage, at stupid Jace, at stupid Jace's stupid car. God I was angry.

Once stupid Jace had pulled up in his stupid car outside stupid Simon's stepfather's house I jumped, slamming the car door behind me. Jace yelled in protest and I yelled back incomprehensible swear words.

I shouted for Simon the moment I entered the Morgenstern mansion. I'd been here plenty in the last two years but never in a cold fury. I stalked into their living room and immediately lost my bottle as I witnessed my family, Simon's family and Simon's band scattered amongst the room. They looked up as I entered and I stared at my Converse, at a loss as to what to say. Eventually I looked up and stared them down. Simon was the only one not to meet my gaze.

"Coward." I spat. My mother shook her head at me. I was too furious to heed her admonishment.

"You're not coming with me on our trip and now you can't even explain it to me. That makes you a coward Simon Lewis." My voice rang clearly through the room.

Simon's band looked bored and uncomfortable, their tapping fingers indicating their eagerness to start playing music. This tour was definitely going ahead then. His mother looked on the verge of tears while Mr. Morgenstern sat stoically unconcerned. Jocelyn and Luke grasped hands.

"Clary," Simon eventually pleaded although he still did not meet my eyes. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Just like our trip." I said quietly. His eyes told me everything. The trip was important to him, I was important to him. Just not as important as his music. It was understandable but disappointing.

"Clary, please." He was begging for us to be back on good terms. Did he know I was still going on the trip?

The tension was palpable only to be broken by Jace's arrival with a black rucksack.

"Hey Fray, don't we have a plane to catch?"

Well now Simon knew.

_**A/N: I understand 18 may be a bit old for Clary to be a junior in high school but I will explain it all! I hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story because I know I am! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all Cassie's!**_

JPOV

I had walked into the midst of a brewing shit-storm. Fray was there in her tight jeans and flannel shirt, staring her boyfriend down while the parents and Lewis' geeky buddies watched the exchange like a US open tennis match. I was being serious though. We did have a plane to catch.

"Excuse me?" Lewis shouts. "You're going with him now?"

"What now you care about the trip?" Fray shouts back in equal anger. My stepmother was close to tears.

"You have got to be kidding me? You're not going on this trip with him of all people. That trip is for us, as a couple."

"No it isn't." Fray was roaring now but still her voice didn't waver. "It's not for us as a couple because you bailed on me." Why was no one intervening?

As much as I enjoyed Clary's foot-stamping and curl-shaking and Lewis getting his ass handed to him, someone needed to end this. I threw the bag that I had stuffed my bare essentials into onto my back and it settled comfortably between my shoulder blades. I strolled between the plush couches straight to Fray. I wrapped my arm once again around her slim frame and began to bodily remove her from the room. She struggles wildly, her Converse hitting my jean clad legs.

"Goodbye Lewis and Lewis' geeks," I yell over the din of Fray's protests. "Elaine I promise I will call every night. Ok that's a lie but I will check in. Father." I nod at him. "Oh and Fray's parents I'm guessing?" I can barely indicate to them with Fray's head in the way. "Lovely meeting you." I shoot them my most charming smile. I need to console them over the fact that their daughter is heading abroad with a tattooed near stranger.

Fray screams for her parents, Simon, anyone to come save her as I drag open the car door and manhandle her in. Once I've buckled her in she puts an end to the struggling.

I toss my bag into the backseat with her way-too-bright luggage before sliding into the driver's seat.

"Passport?" I ask nonchalantly as if I haven't just physically removed her from her boyfriend's home.

She swears. Wow Fray does have quite the temper.

"Shut it down," I growl at her, my hands tensing on the steering wheel. "He's not coming with you and I am. I am giving you thirty seconds to get over this little hissy fit and then I am heading straight for the airport as our plane leaves in," I check my watch. "One hour."

I was also giving Lewis thirty seconds to grow a pair of balls and save his relationship. I let out a sigh when I see his skinny legs come flailing down the porch steps.

He reaches the car and Fray refuses to open her window. So I do it for her.

"I'm sorry Clary."

Yuck begging. I hate begging.

"I love you, Clary Fray." He whispers to her. I can see her face blanch slightly. Lewis doesn't seem to notice.

She reaches out and gently touches her fingertips to his cheek. She leans forward and kisses him. Not the frenzied, passionate make-out session I had witnessed last night, this was slow and gentle and loving. I looked away.

I start the car, suddenly desperate to leave again. Even though it goes against every nerve in my body, I look over at them. Fray gives him a sad smile and I pull away from the porch quickly. I wink atLewis and reversed out the drive.

The car is silent for a few moments as Fray is lost in thought. I clear my throat, normally silence with girls is what I crave - except for when they're moaning my name- but silence with her makes me uncomfortable.

"That's the first time he's said that you know."

"Bullshit we are not having this conversation."

"Well what conversation do you want to have?" She barks at me. The temper returns.

"Talk about the flight."

"Pardon?" Her voice is suddenly confused.

"Talk about the flight." I insist. This will be the first time we've had a normal conversation, I think surprised.

"Why?" she asks incredulously.

I groan. Does she have to question everything I say?

"I've never been on an airplane and I'm curious. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

Her slender shoulders shrug delicately. Not that you can tell they're delicate under that too large flannel shirt but I have seen her in a tank top before. "I can't tell you much."

"Why?" I ask, turning onto the freeway.

"Well because I've never been on one either. Is that a good enough reason for you?" She mimics my words mockingly and I almost laugh. She knows how to throw it back.

"Well this really is an adventure isn't it?" I mulls over what I'm about to do. I'm about to go on holiday with my stepbrother's girlfriend.

She lapses back into silence. Normally I can't get her to shut up when I'm driving her and Lewis anywhere.

"Why did you choose France?" I press her, desperate for more conversation.

"For its beauty." She answered simply and I have no reply. I'm well known for choosing things for their beauty.

The airport looms and I took a sharp turn into the long-term car lot.

"Is your dad going to come pick your car up later or something?" Fray questions, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nope," I pop my lips on the 'p'. "I don't want anybody touching my baby while I'm gone. Especially not your Simon."

"He's not my Simon." She mumbles defiantly. "Well he is. But he isn't."

I'm confused but don't comment.

I receive a ticket as I drove through the barrier and slid into the perfect spot. Fray stormed out of the car, seemingly unable to shake her bad mood. I groaned once again. This is going to be a long trip.

She wheels her bright suitcase along behind her as she stalked toward the sliding doors. Her left hand dangles freely by her side and I have a nauseating urge to interlock my fingers with hers and soothe her.

I ignore the urge and grab my rucksack. I shake my head once before loping along behind her.

I nearly slam into her as she stops abruptly inside the doors, her entire demeanour changed. She whirls to face me and her expression is hopeful and radiant if a little lost. She looks around wildly at the bustling crowd and flashing monitors. "Where do we go now?"

I join her in her wild staring.

"Jace?" she presses. It's the first time she's said my name and I jolt.

"How am I supposed to know?" I shrug at her.

A wicked grin lights her face. "Well let's go find out."

_**A/N: Occasionally there may be some direct quotes from the book. I just like to keep true to the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Just a quick stop gap chapter to fill in the space between the United States and America. Enjoy!**_

CPOV

There is a brief truce between Jace and I as we stumble through the airport, unsure as to where to go. My chest still fizzes with anger but I ignore it, concentrating on what matters. This trip is what I have to focus on now.

It's almost endearing to see Jace confused and lost. I smile despite myself as he glances around him.

"Oh," he exclaims. "I see the check-in desks." I nod and head in the direction his long finger is pointing. They're exceptionally long fingers, musician's fingers, and I wonder randomly if he plays an instrument.

I'm heading toward a friendly-faced man with a reasonably empty line when Jace calls for me.

"Oi, Fray," he calls, his smooth and snarky demeanour back in full force. "Not that guy."

I whirl to face him, confused. He answers my unspoken question.

"The chick at this desk is smoking." He grins wickedly. And the truce is over.

"No way, no way," I shake my head angrily. "I am not standing in line for forty minutes so you can charm some bimbo."

"She's not a bimbo," He's not even looking at me. His gaze has drifted to the girl's impressive cleavage.

"We are going to this guy and that is final." I resist the urge to stamp my foot.

He finally looks at me, his eyes glinting. "My dear Clarissa," He knows I hate when people call me that. "Which of us, do you know, has the tickets?"

I gasp. My ticket. I pat my jeans pockets, frustrated.

Jace chuckles evilly, and whips out our boarding passes from the pocket of his leather jacket. I'm tired of arguing for one day and resign myself to an hour of standing in line and then witnessing Jace's flirting.

He pumps his fist, delighted he's won. If there's one thing I want to accomplish on this holiday it's to beat the smirk of Jace Morgenstern's face.

The time passes even slower as usual owing to the stony silence Jace and I endure. Neither of us feels like talking to each other. I'm sick of his cruel sarcasm and I assume he's sick of my fiery, childish temper.

When we reach 'the bimbo' it only takes one glance for her to focus all of her attention on Jace. He starts up some spiel about how lost we are and how he needs help but I cut him off before he can get into his stride.

"Hi," I smile falsely at the bimbo. "I'm Clarissa Adele Fray. We're booked on a flight to Paris that leaves in ten minutes and we," I indicate myself and Jace. "Do not have time for any of this crap." I motion to the space between herself and Jace.

Jace chokes behind me. Whether he's trying to conceal a laugh or whether he's actually having difficulty breathing, I don't care.

I slap my passport onto the desk and place my bag in the holding bay next to her. I hold my hand out silently for Jace to pass me the boarding passes and his passport. Surprisingly he does.

'The bimbo' glares at me but does her check-in girl thing and suddenly we are free to go through the barrier with my backpack and Jace's rucksack.

As we wait in another frosty silence for the security checks I decide to break it. "Is that all you brought?"

"What?" Jace asks surprised. If it weren't for the fact that I knew he was just a blonde, arrogant airhead I would assume I had disturbed him from some deep thought.

"The bag. Is that all you brought?"

"Oh yeah," He agrees and pats his rucksack "Just the essentials."

Damn my curiosity. "Elaborate."

"Just a few t-shirt changes, a dress shirt, my wallet and some condoms."

Now it's my turn to choke. "What about shampoo, deodorant?"

"They sell those things in France don't they?" He questions.

I can't resist. "What and they don't sell condoms?"

"Not in my size." He inclines his head to leer at me.

"It's ok," I pat his arm as if I'm consoling him. "I'm sure they sell extra-extra small somewhere in France."

He inhales sharply and curses. Finally I win one.

We make it through security quickly, Jace's nose-ring our only set back.

The duty-free shopping may be like a mating call for some girls but it holds no interest for me. I head straight for the waiting seats as our flight anyways seeing as we have three minutes to spare. Jace ambles slowly behind me and I feel the urge to scream at him.

A disapproving man boards us onto the plane with moments to spare. Even though I had known it was going to happen, it was still a blow when I was placed next to Jace. Hours in this close proximity to Jace was going to make me want to chew my fingers off.

I yanked my sketchpad out of my bag and thrust my headphones into my ear, hoping the Kaiser Chiefs would cut off any sound of Jace flirtatiously bantering with the air hostess.

_**A/N: I promise the next chapter will be longer; I just wanted to get the airport and flight scene out of the way. Thank you for reading and please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I was so embarrassed when I read over this fic and saw all the grammar mistakes so I'm reposting the chapters! I'm trying to keep up with updating when I go back to school now that Christmas break is over but it'll be more difficult so please bear with me!**_

JPOV

I chew gum obnoxiously loud and I know it. Apparently Fray did too.

"Could you stop chewing for one second?" she grumbles from the seat next to me. I cross my ankles, unconcerned.

I blow a bubble and pop it just to irk her further. I'm curious as to what will happen when that fiery temper blows.

Flying is uncomfortable but not frightening. The sense of being above the clouds and away from all the assholes down below is kind of liberating. By the sounds of Clary's laboured breathing she doesn't share the same opinion.

"Are you freaked?" I ask her, amused. It takes her a moment to answer.

"No." she stutters stubbornly. I roll my eyes.

"Just admit it, Fray." She seems too freaked to answer.

I grin before reaching out and covering my hand with hers.

She jerks away instantly, folding her hands on her lap. I sigh. The only nice gesture I have ever made and will ever make is wasted. "I was just trying to help Fray. Don't worry I'm not going to make a habit of it."

There's a pause when suddenly delicate fingers wrap around my leather clad bicep. The curves of my mouth pull up.

Eventually the flight ends and we're able to get off the speeding tin can. What I didn't sign up for when going with Fray was waiting for two hours for her turquoise and orange luggage. And there weren't even hot chicks here. I relay this complaint to Fray.

"There aren't any hot chicks anywhere within a 500 metre radius." I groan down at her. I have to talk down to her. I'm putting her at 5 ft. 2 maximum.

As we had walked through the airport Fray had been lost in her own world. This comment causes her to look up sharply. "Ouch Morgenstern. That was low, even for you."

I stare at her, confused. We're having one of those brief moments where we're not at each other's throats. Occasionally I even enjoy them.

She waves her hand in agitation. "At least you're honest that I'm not hot I guess."

I laugh outright. That's what was bugging her? That I didn't think she was hot? Well she wasn't. I watch her as she finally moves forward to collect her bag. Sure she had a slender figure with just the right amount of curves and a tight ass but it was Fray. She wasn't attractive to me.

"We ready?" she asks, navigating her luggage through the crowd. Yeah we were ready. Ready to get back on solid ground.

"Ready for where?"

She pulls a notebook from her back pocket and consults some notes. Great she has this trip planned down to the minute. "Well we'll need to get a cab to the hotel. Its 10 am now and check-ins not until 12 but hopefully the room will be ready and we can get some sleep before we start."

I can see she's buzzing as we stroll through the doors of Charles de Gaulle airport but I'm not interested in playing along. "How exactly do you expect us to get a cab here exactly?"

We watch hundreds of cabs drive around the huge landscape of the airport.

"Um," She places her hands on her hips for a moment, her bottom lip jutting out. She brightens, her curly ponytail bobbing. "I see a vacant one."

We stride toward it but it doesn't look like we're going to make it. "Can't your chicken legs carry you any faster?"

She freezes at my comment and I wonder if I've pushed it too far with that cruel and completely untrue comment. In actual fact her legs are slim and shapely but I've heard my friend Isabelle mutter it about her when they were both at the Morgenstern mansion. I just needed to create space between us.

It works as she doesn't utter a single word as we enter the cab. Something I wasn't counting on was the language barrier and I have no clue what to say to the driver or how to say it. Hell I don't even know where we were going.

I look blankly at Fray across the backseat. She sighs.

"La Serre Hotel s'il vous plait."

The driver nods gruffly and we begin to travel in the stony silence that I'm fast becoming accustomed to with Fray. She only perks up when we enter the heart of Paris, with leafy trees lining the streets, waif-like fashion models wafting about, the smell of fresh baking and coffee drifting from each boulangerie and pattiserie and a feeling of warmth that New York doesn't have. Even I'm impressed.

Once again Fray breaks her silence. It doesn't seem to be in her nature to remain quiet. "I don't know much about the hotel. Simon did the booking online. I'm not much of a tech person."

I shrug. I'm glad she's speaking to me but not glad that I am glad. Does that even make sense?

"It's supposed to be nice enough though. Once we get there I'll feel like the trip had really begun. "She's doing that bouncing with excitement thing and its bugging the crap out of me.

The driver takes turns faster than even I would and so far it's the best thing about this trip. I'm hoping to get to the hotel, pass out for a couple of hours and then get wasted for the night. Hopefully Simon sprung for a hotel with a hot tub.

We pull up outside a dingy grey building that would be lucky to pass any kind of health and safety inspection. Scrawled along the grey wall in peeling red paint is _La Serre. _Yes this is our hotel.

I resist the urge to laugh. It seems Fray is resisting the urge to cry.

The chilly lobby is completely empty and as a result check in takes minutes. Fray spits out some French and suddenly we're all cosy in our one bedroom hovel.

"So," I say as soon as the porter/receptionist/hotel manager/cleaner leaves us in peace. "You didn't think to check what Lewis was booking?"

Fray seats herself on the linen-free mattress which takes up the entire room, dejected. "Shut up Jace."

"What?" I smirk innocently. "It's a genuine question." I lean against the dingy wall even though I'm not convinced it will hold my weight.

"Just shut up." She says miserably, placing her head in her hands.

"Fine you be pissed all you want but don't be pissed at me. You screwed up this time, not me."

"JUST STOP TALKING." Fray screams at me. "This isn't my fault. I trusted Simon to choose a nice place and I bet it wouldn't be half as bad if I wasn't here with some dyed blonde asshole I barely know. You're going to ruin this for me aren't you? Now I understand why you came along. To piss me off."

She has it all wrong.

She sits back on the bed and its then I notice the tears streaming down her face. She curls into a foetal position and sobs. "I just want to go home."

Well look what you've done now Morgenstern.

_**A/N: Let me know what you think! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Another update! I'm on a roll! Thanks for reading.**_

CPOV

I do just want to go home. I can't believe I agree to go on this trip with Jace of all people. And now it's going worse than I'd ever imagined, stuck in some crappy one bed hotel room for a week with him.

There's silence from Jace as I reign in my sobbing. I've done way too much crying over the last few days. He lets out a disgruntled sigh and the bed dips suddenly with his weight. I curl up further, desperate to be away from him. Owing to the size of the bed, our legs still touch.

"Fray," he mutters. What's wrong with calling me Clary? Maybe he doesn't even know my actual name. "Fray look at me."

It's the last thing I want to do but I have no choice. I've already shown him how weak I really am and that cannot continue. I inhale shakily, tucking a few escaping curls behind my ear and sit up to mirror his position. Our backs lean against the flowered wall paper, our legs stretched along the lumpy mattress. I almost laugh as I notice how my legs end just below his knees.

"Just tell me how I can make it better, Fray and I'll do it. I'm sorry I acted like a dickhead."

I'm shocked at his apology but I painstakingly try not to let on that I am. "Eh, you can't help it. You are a dickhead."

His laugh reverberates throughout the room.

"Can't we do the trip like this?" I ask him quietly.

"Do the trip like what?" he questions, confused. I turn to see his golden curls fall into his eyes.

"Like this!" I gesture hurriedly. I've got to push this while we're not at each other's throats. "We don't have to like each other but couldn't we just enjoy each other's company while we have nothing else."

Jace contemplates this for a while and we sit in tense silence, the left side of my body grazing the right side of his.

"That doesn't seem so bad," he eventually decides. "I think we can do that."

"Good." I say. "Do you feel like sleeping?"

"I've never felt more awake." I nod in agreement.

Neither of us looks at each other. We fix our gaze on the purple and pink tulips that face us, the silence growing decidedly more uncomfortable and electric.

Jace stands in one fluid motion, grabbing his sunglasses from the little desk he perched them on. He runs a hand through his halo of curls. If you removed the leather jacket, tattoos and nose ring he could pass for an angel, I think wryly.

"I'm going out." He informs me firmly. "Yes I'm going out. Alone. Now. Right. Goodbye Fray." With that he strides purposefully out the door.

I sigh. We had made so much progress and now I was once again the fool left alone and unsure of where she stands.

I resign myself to spending my first evening in the city of my dreams alone and sketching.

JPOV

I pound the pavement with each step, uncaring of the beautiful scenery. The hotel is situated on the Rue de Rouge, an artistic haven. I'm rattled by my conversations with Clary and I need space. I don't want to go back to what we were but I do want to stay right here in the land of uneasy friendship. If I don't reign in my good looks and charm she is definitely going to fall for me. I mean, seriously, who wouldn't?

I stop walking at the end of the street. Fray is my personal GPS and with her absence, me becoming lost is a high probability. The aromas drifting from a coffee shop opposite entice me. I'm helpless against the wrath of buttery pastry.

That's how I find myself seated in a window seat with a steaming cup of coffee clutched in my hands. The shop is quaint and seems like the thing Fray would like. Maybe I should take her here.

Whoa Morgenstern what are you thinking? It's definitely time to regroup and possibly take little Jace for a walk before I head back to the hovel, sorry, hotel. If you know what I mean.

A leggy brunette seats herself next to me. I can tell she's leggy by the impossibly short denim skirt she wears that covers the bare minimum of golden skin. A fitted khaki shirt barely buttoned and a black beret perched on her straight locks completes her _ensemble._ Turns out I know more French than I thought.

"American." She drawls but the thick accent that coats each syllable pronounces it _Ahmayricaine. _

"What gave me away?" I ask, flashing my patented grin.

"Eet ees just ze way you carry yourselves. Eet ees so much more masculine than ze French."

"Oh really?" I wink, leaning towards her. Now this is why I came to Paris.

A lot of time and a lot of _French_ kissing I return to the room. I'm not sure if I'll find Fray there or not, who knows what she does in her private life.

I chuckle as I ram the key into the lock and turn it. Stretched out on the bed is Fray still clad in her skinny jeans and printed tank, snoozing daintily. The major disadvantage to this is that she's taking up the majority of the bed and I am NOT sleeping on the floor.

Thankfully the room does at least have a shower and I'm able to wash of the smell of heavy perfume and cigarettes left by Antoinette. Or was her name Marie? I change it to the one pair of clean sweatpants and decide to sleep shirtless. My t-shirt supply is limited after all.

I consider throwing something at Fray but with the last few days she's had I reckon she deserves a peaceful sleep. We didn't discuss sleeping arrangements but if she's not conscious then she can't stop me. Anyway we're friends now. Friends can share a bed right?

I ease myself onto the mattress, trying to fit myself into the corners Fray isn't occupying. It leaves no distance between us but I think I can suffer through one night.

Apparently I can because I'm asleep within moments.

_**A/N: Let me know what you think! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the support for this story! I'll keep trying to meet your expectations for each chapter.**_

JACE

Living twenty-one years of life in the lap of luxury had left me apparently unused to sleeping in cramped conditions. I awoke to my limbs entangled in other limbs, my nostrils filled with the scent of sweet lime and a mouthful of coppery hair.

I could tell it was coppery hair once I opened my eyes to the blinding light streaming in the dingy window. I could also tell the limbs, scent and hair all belonged to a certain Clarissa Fray. Well this was awkward. And Jace Morgenstern didn't do awkward. Unless you considered the moments when the straggling, waif-like model type girls I frequently bedded clung to me, begging me to make us an exclusive couple.

I guess that was sort of awkward.

I began to slide one pyjama-clad leg from where I had nested it between both of Fray's. Judging by the neat ball she had curled herself into, she was accustomed to sleeping in a cramped bed. I on the other hand had thrown one leg over her waist and slid the other in between her body and mine. My head is nestled in her curls. She's still fully clothed I notice, surprised but relieved.

I decide my only option is to extract myself in one pirouette motion. So I do. In following this genius plan I manage to stand up straight, free from Fray. I exhale triumphantly. That is until I realise that I've managed to flip Fray off the bed and wedge her into the narrow gap between the mattress and the wall. I guess she's tinier than I thought.

Oh.

She doesn't stir and I conclude that I need a plan of action to save further awkwardness. I consider slipping my arms around her waist and hoisting her back into the bed but immediately deem too safe and nice a plan. I can't start being nice to Fray. It was one of my core beliefs to be as much as an asshole to her as possible. I then consider leaving her there plus dumping a glass of ice cold water on her. I'm walking into the bathroom to retrieve a glass when my mind flashes back to yesterday's conversation where she begged that we at least be civil to each other.

In compromise I slide into a pair of black drawstring pants and a grey t-shirt with long sleeves and slip out of the hotel room.

CLARY

Jace is nowhere to be found upon me waking but he seems to have left a pounding headache in his wake. I scramble from my position on the floor and peer out the grungy window, judging the weather.

It seems to be in the eighties with the sun blinding me even through a thin layer of grime. I sigh. Skin like this wasn't made for high temperatures. Neither was my body frame. I look down at my skinny legs, flat stomach and considerable lack of chest. Showing this off in shorts and a t-shirt is going to attract some serious sarcasm from Jace.

I shower hurriedly in the freezing cold water. Wrapping a scratchy towel around me I step into the room, praying Jace hasn't returned. I glance quickly at my hairdryer and makeup bag before dismissing it quickly. Who am I trying to impress?

I stare morosely at my suitcase unsure of what to wear. I eventually decide to tuck a white lacy tank top into denim shorts with my lucid green converse and a tan trilby hat perched on top of my damp curls. I grab an equally bright green satchel and a patterned red and white kimono thrown over my arm.

I'm intent on leaving. If Jace doesn't bother to write a note why should I?

It's best if I don't look in the mirror so I head straight for the door throwing it open and ignoring its squeaks and protests. I let out a scream Jace faces me instead of the opposing door I expected.

"Frightened yourself there Fray?" he asks innocently, striding past into the room. I am too shocked to do anything but mumble incoherently. "Get the bags we're moving."

"Pardon?" I stutter.

He looks at me as if I'm a small child and repeats his exact wording. That does not help in the slightest.

"Where are we going exactly?" I ask incredulously, placing my hands on my hips. He begins to gather my jeans and tank from last and throw them into my bag.

"Are jeans all you brought by the way?" He ignores my question. "You don't seem like the sundresses and shorts type."

"I'm wearing shorts right now." I grumble, grabbing the clothes out of his hand. I can do my own packing for wherever we're moving to.

He stops abruptly and turns to face me. He looks me up and down slowly, not appraisingly the way a man looks at a woman when he finds her attractive but not critically either. It seems to be a careful study of me and my skin burns in the path his eyes follow.

"So you are," he says quietly. "So you are."

We continue the gathering of our things in silence until I ask him once again where we're moving to.

"I've sprung for a hotel." He says, grinning.

"This is a hotel." I say defensively.

"No," He looks at me pointedly. "This is a shithole."

I grunt in both agreement and annoyance. This was all Simon and I could afford.

"So I have booked us into the _Champs Elysees Plaza Hotel_." He announces grandly, his pronunciation horrifically off.

"The _Champs Elysees Plaza Hotel?" _I wheeze, stumbling forward onto the bed. "But that's like €900 a night."

He shrugs.

"Do you know how many dollars that is?" I hiss.

He shrugs again. "Like $750?

"More like $1,215" I blanch at the mere thought. Jace on the other hand doesn't bat an eyelid.

"Oh well." He rubs his hands along his sweatpants and stands up. "Let's get a move on; check-in for guests of the deluxe suite is from 10 am sharp."

"The deluxe suite?" I feel my knees going weak at the thought.

He leaps toward the door, more excited than I've ever seen him. I wonder if he had sex last night. I shake my head to clear the startling thought. What business is it of mine?

I can't cure the innate curiosity and a question bubbles from my lips before I can stop it. "Did you come back to the hotel room at all last night?"

It sounds more accusatory than I want it to and I curse under my breath.

He slows, placing his hand on the doorknob and inclining his head. There are several beats of silence before he answers. "No. No I didn't."

Just what I thought.

I close my eyes briefly, inhaling before following Jace out the door.

_**A/N: Tell me what you think! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Great response to the last chapter, thank you!**_

JACE

My eyes drift closed in the cab. The backseat is spacious as Clary's luggage is nestled in the boot and I have plenty of room to stretch my sweatpants-clad legs. Then why does it feel like the scent of sweet lime and raspberry is suffocating me.

"Did you empty a bottle of perfume over your head or something Fray?" I mutter, pinching the bridge of my nose.

She looks up from her interlocked fingers, startled. It had been a good thirty-five minutes since we'd spoken last and the cab ride had been filled with uncomfortable silence. "What, no? I left any perfume I own back in New York. I just took a shower. Why do I smell bad?" She sniffs her hair, self-consciously.

I groan. I need a cigarette. So that's what I have. I flick my lighter, glancing briefly in the rear view mirror. The cab driver doesn't bat an eyelid.

Man, do I like the French.

"Jace," Fray glares at me. "You can't light that in here. It's against the law."

I wave my cigarette in the cabbie's direction. "He doesn't care, so why should you?" I snap at her.

I expect her to retreat into her curls, hurt; but apparently Fray is more of a firecracker than I expected.

"Don't talk to me like that." She growls. "I'm not sure what's going on with you this morning but it does not give you the right to treat me like crap."

She finishes, tossing her curls over her shoulder and crossing one leg over another.

I take a long drag on my cigarette, resisting the urge to apologise. I compromise once again and roll the window down. Out of the corner of my eye I see the corner of her lips pull up into a smile.

We pull up in front of the hotel on a leafy street lined with sports cars and posh bitches lounging in front of cafés and high end boutiques. I toss the driver two crisp fifty euro notes, not caring that I've probably over paid him. I slide out of the car, dragging my meagre belongings behind me.

I face the large, gilded double doors of the hotel, impatiently awaiting fray's reaction.

I'm ashamed to admit that I chose the hotel with her in mind. It is a haven of five star luxury but it's not the modern, sterile establishment I'm used to staying in. This hotel has a quirky, artistic touch with vintage furnishings and famous artwork. I want her to love it but it would be easier if she hated it.. Then we could go to this skyscraper hotel whose glass was glinting in the sunlight down the hill.

I feel a sigh of wonder tickle my bicep. She's also a lot shorter than I thought. I say nothing for a change and stride toward the doors. She quickly follows. Once we step inside a door man greets us in haughty, rapid French. Fray replies nervously before moving to remove her hat, using the other hand to pat her curls into place. As her hand swings down I catch it before it can fall to the side, interlocking our fingers.

"Oh yeah I should probably mention we're married."

"Excuse me," Fray hisses, stumbling over her feet in surprise. Holding hands has an advantage as I am able to right her before she does any serious damage to herself. Or anyone else for that matter.

"We get the room cheaper if we claim we're on our honeymoon." I say simply, not caring for another one of her meltdowns.

"I swear to god, Jace Morgenstern, I'm going to take that coat rack and shove it up your –"

"Now, now my sweet. Careful with your tongue." I slide my hand around her waist as we reach the reception desk. "Tensions are running high," I stage whisper to the receptionist. "First fight of the honeymoon and couple that with the sexual tension, my dear wife here is about to blow."

Fray stamps on my foot and I wince more in surprise than pain.

The receptionist doesn't clock this frosty exchange and instead beams at us fondly. "Meester and Meesus Morgenstern, welcome to the Champs Elysees Plaza Hotel." She is an attractive middle aged woman with dark chestnut waves pinned neatly back off her face.

"Oh thank you." Fray mumbles, a pained look on her face.

"So when deed you arrive?" She asks interestedly as she checks our room and looks for our room key.

"Um yesterday."

"Oh," The woman looks up, puzzled. "Where deed you stay last night?"

"We stayed in the Mandarin Oriental," I lie smoothly, naming this hotel's biggest competition. "But we didn't enjoy it so we decided to come here. Much nicer."

Fray stiffens, knowing I've lied but at the woman's elated smile she relaxes.

"Ah sir, you are too kind." She pauses for a moment before coming to a decision. "For that, we will book you into the Prestige Suite at no extra charge."

I grin down at Fray. She musters up a false adoring look.

"Did you hear that sweetie?" She simpers, closing her hand around my bicep.

That girl is a born actress.

The woman beams at us like a proud mother hen. "Look at you _deux_."

She calls a bellhop over and we leisurely make our way to the top of the hotel. The elevator ride is awkward as I can tell Fray is about to bubble over with anger. Once we've exited and the bell hop is striding ahead she begins.

"How could you lie like that? You have no morals."

I shrug. She doesn't know that my lies go further than that. She asked me this morning if I had even returned to the hotel room last night. I knew what she was implying and for a moment I felt like telling her the truth. That I had come home last night and curled up alongside her minuscule frame. But I had a reputation to uphold.

Lying tends to come naturally once you do it often enough.

Fray lights up like a Christmas tree when we enter the suite. With its patterned wallpaper, bright luxurious couches and delicate paintings its right up her street. Her enthusiasm hurts my eyes. I need a drink.

I sink into an armchair and yank a leather flask of whiskey out of my rucksack. I gulp from it, wanting to slip into a drunken bliss. Fray's voice is the only thing stopping me.

"Uh Jace," she calls uncertainly, from the bedroom.

"What, Fray?" I yell from my spot in the lounge.

"There's only one bed."

"Well we are honeymooners," I say exasperated. "You can have the couch if it makes you that uncomfortable."

She stomps into the lounge, hands caught in the white lace of her top as she places her hands on her hips. "You're such a gentleman,"

I grin at her, taking another drag of my whiskey.

She sighs. "Do you want to order room service?"

I think about it. I could sit here and order lunch, lounging and talking to Fray on the sun-bathed balcony. The thought is surprisingly tempting.

No. I can't.

"Uh no thanks Fray," I stagger to my feet and rake a hand through my hair. "I have somewhere to be."

With that I walk out on her for the third time since we came on this trip.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Can I just say that I have no idea how to reply to reviews but I want you to know that I do read every single one and it means so much to me! If you guys have any questions, I'll answer them in the Authors Note. Thanks for reading.**_

CLARY

I'm not normally a squealer. Sure I get excited but in a sort of silent way. The minute Jace stumbled out of our hotel room I couldn't help but scream in girlish excitement. This place was stunning. I don't know how Jace afforded it and at that moment I couldn't really care. This just put a whole new spin on my trip.

I had no idea when or if Jace would return and at this moment I couldn't really care about that either. I had plans for today.

I curl up on one of the plush couches and settle in to peruse the lunch menu. I eventually decide on a bowl of bouillabaisse with a crusty French baguette. Authentic but tasty.

I call down to reception from my comfortable spot on the black and grey striped lounge chair. Once I've put the phone down I panic. I fish my purse out of my green rucksack. I have money but do I really want to blow it on a bowl of expensive soup?

I do apparently.

I flick through the channels while I eat, thanking my mother now for teaching me fluent French. My delicious meal is only interrupted by the buzzing of my cell phone. It's a catchy Mumford and sons song so I know its Simon. Yesterday I didn't even want to think about him but now in this strange land with only asshole Jace for company, I ached to hear his voice.

"Clary," he breathes, once I've picked up. It's so nice to hear my actual name again.

"Oh Si," I say, fighting back tears. "I've missed you."

"It's only been forty-eighty hours Clare-bear." I smile at his nickname. He asks how the trip was and I tell him about my imminent visit to the catacombs. We don't speak about how he was supposed to be here visiting things with me. We do however talk about Jace.

"How are things with Jace?" He asks his voice hardening. He never liked his step brother much.

I deign not to tell him about how our relationship teetered precariously between hatred and …not hatred is about the best I could call it.

"Oh its fine, we don't have a whole lot to do with each other."

"But he is looking out for you?"

"Oh yeah," I mumble, biting the skin around my thumb.

"Has he tried anything with you?" He demands, jealousy lacing his tone. A giggle escapes me.

"Try anything with me?" My voice rises incredulously. "Far from it. Could you imagine Jace Morgenstern trying something with me?"

The thought is unfathomable so I don't bother thinking about it.

"Hmm. I guess. You're not really his type." I can tell Simon is mollified by my response but I am slightly, surprisingly offended even though I know he's right.

I decide to ask him about the tour instead even though the thought of him ditching me for his band leaves my stomach churning. I shift slightly in the chair and settle in for boring band talk.

JACE

I'm by no means drunk after downing a full flask of whiskey. I'm not. I'm not, honestly. I swear I'm not.

And that's why I decide to go talk to Fray. Because I'm not drunk.

I'm not entirely sure where I went when I left the hotel but I know that I'm back there now. I'm also not sure why I want to talk to Fray or what I'm going to say but I'm going to. I wink flirtatiously at the receptionist as I walk past and she stares at me confusedly. Its then that my head clears enough to remember that I'm married and I struggle to morph my face into a serious expression. Not that my head needs clearing, because I am not drunk.

"Apologies," I wave my hand at her absently as I continue my treacherous journey to the elevator. "I thought you were my angelic wife." Why do I find it so difficult to say her name?

The man in the elevator makes no effort to hide his disgust at my lip ring. I can't help but stick my tongue out and reveal my tongue piercing in retaliation. His grimace is satisfying.

I wind down the large hall until I reach our door. Figuring out the key card takes some time and when I manage to stumble into the room I am so surprised I pause in amazement.

Fray's soft tones drift toward me and I have to listen. What if it's an intruder? I eye a gold lamp warily as my weapon of choice. I thankfully don't have to attempt to use it as I recognise its Lewis she's talking to.

"Try anything with me?" Her voice is an octave higher than usual and I ponder what she could be thinking about. "Far from it. Could you imagine Jace Morgenstern trying something with me?"

Oh it's me they're talking about.

Lewis obviously agrees with her statement about me not trying anything with me. I mean they are both completely right but I'm angry on Fray's behalf. How dare Lewis put her down like that?

Woah woah woah woah.

Since when was I on Fray's side?

I retreat backwards out the door before I do something I regret. All I seem to do is leave her. That doesn't surprise me.

CLARY

When I eventually get off the phone with Simon I'm elated with life once again. With Jace I may be facing hatred at every turn but I bask in the comfort that my boyfriend who loves me awaits in New York.

Then I remember he's currently in L.A , home of America's most attractive women and I flinch. I dismiss thoughts of him cheating and hurry to find my satchel and camera.

Unlike Jace I have an extremely limited budget. A budget that cannot afford taxi rides everywhere and therefore resign myself to the hours walk to reach _Des Catacombes de Paris._

I can't help but be enthralled by the magic of Paris as I amble through the city. I stop at four bakeries for a croissant simply because the smell entices me. The sun beats down unrelenting but I manage to keep to the leafy shadows. The city is bustling though nothing like the hoards of New York City and I relish the peace and the amicable nature in which people greet each other as they pass. At home we stare straight ahead and ignore the people around us.

It takes me nearly two hours to reach the catacombs, which doesn't surprise me with all my dawdling. What does surprise me is the blonde angel leaning against the railing at its entrance.

I stop in my tracks as my mind flashes back to three days ago when he stood leaning against his car to pick me up. Was that only three days ago?

"What the heck are you doing here Jace?"

JACE

I'm still not drunk.

Although I do end up heading to the catacombs of Paris, a place I never expected to be. The cab ride only lasts ten minutes but I end up leaning against the railing outside the entrance for nearly two hours, unsure of what I'm doing there.

When a short mass of riotous scarlet curls rounds the corner I have a moment of understanding. She's what I'm doing here.

I can tell she clocks me but I look away, the sun blinding my eyes.

"What the heck are you doing here Jace?"

That's a very good question, Fray.

"I guess I'm just drawn to havens of gloom infested with the sweet scent of death."

She moves to stand by me against the railing. She doesn't look at me, she just stands. I cross my ankles, shocked that I'm still wearing my sweatpants. I'm not sure if I've ever gone out without my leather jacket and black jeans. This trip is not good for me.

"Please don't do this." Fray breathes.

I freeze, startled. "Do what?"

"I know what you're doing here. You've come here just to come along and make rude and ignorant comments in front of the tour guide and ruin this for me."

I'm shocked by her accusation. "That's not what I'm doing." Probably the first true thing I've said to her so far.

"It is," she insists. "Everything you do is to go against me and to spite me."

"No," I say, quietly. "It isn't."

"Oh come on, Jace" She throws her hands up in the air in exasperation. "You torment my boyfriend, you come on this trip just because you know I don't like you, you flirt with the check-in girl so much we nearly miss our flight, you smoke in the cab just because you know I hate it and now you're here to ruin my first day in the city."

She gulps for air as her rant finishes but mine is just beginning.

"That's not true, Fray," I'm shouting now. "I chose that hotel for you didn't I?"

"What?" She whispers, thrown by my outburst.

"I chose that hotel for you." I repeat, slowly. "Do you think I want to stay in some arty-farty, pompous hotel? I went there because I knew you'd like it."

She relaxes against the railing and I know I've puzzled her beyond belief. Thinking of others is not a Jace Morgenstern trait.

Eventually she breaks the silence.

"Those girls over there are staring at you."

"I know." I mutter. "Does it surprise you? I mean look at this body."

"No." She says and I can hear the smile in her voice. "It doesn't surprise me."

With that there's suddenly a bond of camaraderie between us, something I haven't experienced much of.

It's kind of nice.

_**A/N: Let me know what you think! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello all! Such a great response to the last few chapters I am eternally grateful. Much love!**_

JACE

"So what did Lewis want?" I ask casually as we stroll through the cavernous halls of the catacombs. I went with her against my will but it isn't so bad.

"Oh," she replies, equally casually. I guess he was sort of a sore subject. "He was just checki-," She stops so abruptly I grip onto her shoulders to steady myself, wrapping my fingers around a silken curl in the process. She doesn't yelp in pain, her thoughts apparently elsewhere. "How did you know Lew- I mean, Simon called?"

"Oh that," I wave my hand airily, ignoring her question. "Come on Fray you're holding Frenchies and tourists up."

She glances over her shoulder at the queue forming behind us and jumps, hurrying forward.

"Continue Fray," I urge, ambling behind her. The gloomy halls are narrow so we walk in single file. I spot a high blonde ponytail swinging a few people ahead of her and fantasise about a tanned cleavage to match her sun-kissed hair. Fray listens to my order, distracting me.

"He was just checking up on me, asked about our flight, asked about you, I asked about the band and we hung up."

"Sounds romantic," I mutter under my breath. I'm too caught up thinking about what they said about me to think of any other sarcastic comments. "What's happening with the band?"

"As if you give a sh-," She scoffs but I interrupt her.

"No swearing in the catacombs Fray. It's true though I don't. What I do want to know is what you guys said about me."

The group has stopped in the middle of the hall and the tour guide chatters on about something. As she is inclined towards them I can see Fray flush pink.

"Nothing. Just general you know."

"You can tell me Fray. I know it's going to be good. Seriously what could you say that was bad about me? I'm perfection in a halo of blonde curls."

She scoffs again but says nothing.

"Tell me," I whine.

The tour guide shoots me a withering look which Fray imitates. I hold my hands up to them in surrender, my ring glinting in the dim light.

Fray eventually motions for me to move to the edge of the group. I follow willingly, only too eager to hear Lewis and hers conversation in its entirety.

"He asked me," Fray bites out haltingly. "Were you looking out for me. And then he asked did you try anything with me? And I told him how the chance of you ever trying something with me was non-existent. He agreed. Conversation over."

I feel that strange indignant anger flare again but I push it down. She smiles gently and moves back to the front of the group, eager to listen to the rest of the history drivel. I think about how I had immediately agreed with Lewis and Fray's idea that I would never go within a foot of Fray. It was extremely offensive to Fray so as she walks away I decide to force myself to check out her ass.

And I am pleasantly surprised.

I had heard bitches bark "chicken-legs" at Fray but hadn't bothered to check if it was true. Now I know for a fact it wasn't.

He legs were slim and shapely, elegant calves stretching into lightly toned thighs that curve into a round delectable ass. There was no denying her legs were slim but those bitches hadn't mentioned it was because any weight she put on went straight to her ass.

Fuck it. I had to get a grip.

So the girl's got junk in the trunk. Get over it Morgenstern.

After that the catacombs becomes a personal mission to get the number of some random chick. I end up with the Californian blonde's and a passing French tour guide's digits. Oddly though the victory seems a little empty. I think I need to start hanging around with more guys.

"I'm not even going to ask if you're going to call them." Fray comments as we finish the tour and walk into the blinding sunshine.

"Why not?" I ask, slightly worried. I do not want to be predictable.

"Because I know the answer." She says simply.

"What's the answer then?" I challenge.

She swivels toward me as we amble aimlessly down the boulevard. "Jace," She laughs. "You're incapable of maintaining a friendship not to mind a relationship."

"Hey," I fold my arms in indignation. "I have friends."

"Do you?" She asks and I know she doesn't believe me.

"Just for that. I'm bringing you to Alec's." Before she has a chance to argue I grip her slender arm and steer her in the direction of the metro.

Twenty minutes later we're not speaking again. I slouch in a train seat while Fray stands and leans against the window. I don't offer her my seat because I am an asshole and I worry my reputation is slipping.

"You've got to stop doing this." She mutters sulkily. "You have to tell me where we're going and give me about ten minutes more notice."

I want to complain about the amount of questions she asks but I have to relent they are viable questions.

"Alec," I begin to explain. "Is like my brother. We've been friends since I was eight years old and we've lived near each other until a year ago when he moved to Paris with his boyfriend."

To Fray's credit she doesn't sigh dreamily. Two lovers moving to Paris is something girls orgasm at and I sort of expected Fray to. If only they knew the real reason.

She acknowledges my admission with a nod and I end up sighing dreamily at talking to a chick that doesn't explode at the thought of romantic rendezvous.

"This sounds kind of fun." Fray allows and I grin.

"Anything is fun when you compare it to visiting skulls."

She shudders. "Maybe that wasn't my best idea."

"From now on the entertainment of this trip is in my hands."

"Deal."

Hallelujah. Something Fray and I agree on.

_**A/N: A short chapter as I am unfortunately short on time! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Classes are really getting me down at the moment so finding time to write is pretty much limited to weekends! Thanks for your patience.**_

CLARY

This Alec's apartment was in the Porte D'Orleans region, situated just outside Paris. We walk from the Metro station to the sand-coloured stone building in near silence, Jace absent-mindedly twisting the silver ring on his slim finger (which I had only noticed today) while I nervously pat my curls into place. It was times like this that I wish my hair was silky smooth and effortlessly straight. Or just that I cared enough about my appearance to make an effort.

I hadn't even known there was someone important in Jace's life. His relationship with his Father always seemed fraught and I knew nothing about his mother except that she had passed away. I was starting to understand the weight of Jace revealing parts of his life to me, which filled me with a nervous energy.

The apartment is on the top floor of an old building, with large French windows and light blue shutters fluttering in the gentle wind. The inside is surprisingly modern; the small reception area has white-wash walls lined with bright red mailboxes and a call box beside the inside door. I expect Jace to press a slim finger to one of the buttons but he doesn't, instead fishing in his pockets and retrieving a glittery key.

"Magnus gave it to me when they left."

I presume Jace is explaining the presence of the key but the way he says 'Magnus' leads me to believe he is explaining the presence of the glitter. I envision a flamboyant, glittery couple and my excitement mounts as we climb the narrow staircase. Finally time to start having some fun in Paris.

Imagine my surprise when an extraordinarily plain man in jeans and a tan sweater thrusts open the door. His black hair is damp and curls around his neck and his mouth is slack jawed with surprise. As he shakes his head and widens his eyes a flash of piercing blue makes me reconsider my 'plain' description. There is something in those bright azure eyes that could hold any number of women steadfast. Or men of course.

Jace throws his hands wide in expectation of a dramatic hug and an awkward tension settles over us while the man I assume is Alec continues to stare.

"Are you wearing sweatpants? In public?" Alec eventually chokes out and I physically feel Jace's exhalation of relief. Its then I realise I'm probably standing a tad too close as I watch the exchange. Alec doesn't notice my existence as they hug each other in the way only brothers can do. This doesn't offend or surprise me in the slightest as I am roughly two feet smaller than Alec's towering height.

I must look like a ladybug to him, I ponder thoughtfully as they continue their exchange of manly love.

A second man comes to the door to investigate the commotion. Now this is more what I was expecting. His dark hair is encrusted with a midnight blue glitter as it stands in stock-still spikes. He is olive-skinned and Asian with his glinting green eyes narrowed like a cats. He wears a rainbow tank top paired with ripped maroon velvet pants and studded, heeled boots. He is the first to acknowledge me.

"Ah a little leprechaun has come a-knocking on her door Alec," He announces grandly, leaning forward and grasping my hand, sweeping me into the neat little apartment. "Or maybe she's a pretty pixie."

I don't get a chance to inspect my surroundings as Magnus clutches me to his rainbow chest and waltzes me around the room. He twirls me away from him and I stumble, dizzy, only to be righted by Jace's fingers enclosing around my arm.

I break away from him with a nod of thanks and turn to stare at Magnus, dumbfounded. I haven't even introduced myself.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Magnus welcomes loudly, indicating their home. The red and white theme continued into Magnus and Alec's flat with a bright red sofa with decorative snow-white cushions while the adjacent kitchen had white countertops with cherry red lacquered cupboards.

"Hi." I say cautiously, assessing them. I wonder if Jace bumped into these friends at a mental institution.

"I'm Alec," Alec says quietly and leans forward with his hand outstretched.

"Clary." I smile and shake his hand, firmly. I want to dispel this idea of me being a dainty pixie or leprechaun before the nickname can take hold.

"That is not how you greet Jace's leprechaun, Alexander," Magnus admonishes him and scurries over to wrap me in a monumental bear hug. I want to assure him that I am not Jace's anything but he's squeezing the air out of me, rendering me literally speechless.

"I see you've met Magnus." Alec grins at his boyfriend fondly.

"That I have," I laugh loudly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you." Magnus replies solemnly untangling himself from me and linking arms with Alec.

"Why are you thanking her?" Alec asks, outraged. "I decorated it."

"You did not," shouts Magnus indignantly. "I picked the red sofa."

"Well I picked the shade of red." Alec says angrily.

I interrupt their good natured bickering. "I don't care who decided the shade but whoever did I commend them. Although, as long as you didn't pick this colour you were always on the right track."

I indicate my hair with a look of disdain and they both burst into laughter.

"Don't worry little leprechaun," Jace interjects. He has been uncharacteristically quiet and it's almost comforting to hear his biting, sarcastic remarks. "It's not so bad."

"Not you too," I groan. "My name is not little leprechaun!"

"I think little leprechaun here needs a drink." Magnus mouths to Jace above my head and I resist the urge to scream. Jace laughs and walks ahead with Magnus and Alec into the kitchen.

A while later I'm feeling buzzed and finally enjoying myself. Jace can clearly hold his liquor as several Jack Daniels later on top of being drunk this morning he still seems to be conscious.

I raise my glass to that.

"What are you toasting Fray?" He grins at me.

I giggle because he doesn't know what I'm raising my glass to and I find that immensely funny.

Alec is perched on Magnus' knee while Magnus trails kisses along his neck. I watch in open fascination. They're so in love. Alec meets my stare. "Where have you guys visited?"

We explained to them how and why we ended up on this trip and Alec's face is genuinely curious.

Jace and I exchange a look. "We went to the catacombs." He grunts eventually.

Alec looks ready to fall asleep at the idea and when I think back on it I can't really blame him.

"That's it." Magnus leaps from the kitchen chair and in the process shoves Alec's knee into the table. "We're going to a club."

"I don't even know if little leprechaun here likes clubbing." Jace shrugs at Magnus.

"I LOVE CLUBBING!" I shout, raising my glass again. I'm not entirely sure what's even in it.

"Ok," Magnus nods. "But first of all we need to sort out your outfits. You cannot go to one of Paris' most exclusive clubs in sweat-pants and denim cut offs."

"I don't have anything with me," I say helplessly. "Cut-offs is all I got."

"No worries, my elfin temptress. I have plenty of drop-dead gorgeous slinky dresses."

He drops a glittery wink at Alec who flushes. Jace mimes explosive vomiting and not even I can suppress a shudder.

It looks like it's going to be a good night.

_**A/N: Thank you so much for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing; it means so much to me.**_

CLARY

I watch Magnus' hips wiggle as he delves into his bottomless closet, searching for an outfit for me to wear. He yanks a sliver of red chiffon from his wardrobe, glances at me and shakes his blue spikes, returning to the vast sea of material.

Eventually he sighs in pleasure and turns to me, his eyes alight. He doesn't say a word just thrusts a ball of black lace and soft cotton into my hands.

"Bathroom, now. Accessories, later." He chants abruptly and whirls out of the room, leaving a soft scent of sandalwood in his wake.

Alec and Magnus' bedroom is a clash of both their likes and personalities. Canary yellow sheets on a muted beech bed. Extravagant, abstract art in ornate, delicate frames. A cream chaise lounge with brightly patterned throw cushions. In the mix of all this chaos there is a strong sense of harmony that leaves me smiling.

I walk into the bathroom and begin to struggle into the tight black dress. I think of the peach, flowing and boringly modest dress I wore to a dance with Simon last year and laugh silently. This black lace bodice that cinches my waist with a flared cotton skirt that barely grazes the middle of my thigh is edgy and dare I say it, sexy. I feel immediately ridiculous in it but I push it out of my head.

I crack open the bathroom door to find Magnus perched on the bed looking at me expectantly. I slide out of the room nervously, head down while tugging at the bottom of my skirt. He looks up and breaks into a toothy smile.

"You look SMOKIN' HOT," He roars excitedly.

"I look ridiculous." I state grimly.

He reaches over to the side of the bed and extracts a pair of black leather skyscraper heels, red lipstick and black kohl eyeliner, which he wields menacingly. "Not once I'm finished with you."

JACE

I didn't realise how much I had missed Alec until now. We sit across from each other, nursing ice-cold beers and laughing our asses off. I had borrowed from him a pair of black jeans, a dark grey t-shirt and thrown my trusty leather jacket over my outfit. I run a hand through my hair and lace up my combat boots as Alec fills me in on his job as a karate instructor in the local community centre. It makes me envious knowing he knows what to do with his life.

"I present to you a Ms Clarissa Fray." Magnus' loud declaration startles us and we turn in our seats to watch him usher a nervous-looking Fray into the room. I move to turn away again but something keeps me looking and boy am I glad I did.

She stumbles a little as she moves further into the living room-cum-kitchen but manages to shift into a surer strut. There's a fragile confidence in her eyes that draws my eyes to her but it looks like it could be shattered with the slightest force.

Her dress is sinful, the high-necked lace and short skirt is a cross between innocent and devilish. Her leather fingerless gloves tug at the bottom of her skirt, drawing my vision to the tips of her thighs before travelling down to the leather, skyscraper heels. I evidently linger a little too long as she clears her throat awkwardly. My eyes drift back up to her face. Her eyes are smoky and luminous while her lips are full and red. Her bright curls tumble to the middle of her waist with some tamed and pinned back.

She looks different. But good different. Like really good different.

"Jace?" She asks quietly.

"I – uh Fray," I stutter, scratching the top of my head. It's oddly difficult to form a coherent thought.

I want to leap up and talk to her but an uncomfortable tightening in my jeans keeps me seated. This is an extremely unusual reaction for me, it's been a long time since I had this sort of attraction to anyone. I want to laugh out loud at the thought of Fray causing it. The Parisian heat must be getting to me.

"Doesn't she look nice Alec?" Magnus purrs with undisguised glee.

"You look striking Clary. Really stunning." Alec smiles warmly at her.

"And coming from a gay man that means something." Magnus points out unnecessarily.

"Although you are almost verging on looking like someone who's number is scrawled on a bathroom stall."

Magnus gapes at him clearly affronted.

I barely notice their exchange instead my eyes are locked on the glass table in front of me, counting specks of dirt. Anything to keep my eyes off _her._

"Jace?" Fray repeats uncertainly and I finally drag my gaze to hers. A soft frown plays at her lips at my reaction.

"Yeah Fray?" I regain enough composure to push away from the table and stand.

"Do I look ok?"

I deliberate telling her the whole truth but dismiss it quickly. Instead I pare it down to a more PG-rated version.

"You look," I pause searching for the right word. "Phenomenal."

I know once I've uttered it that it was the right choice as her eyes glow and a wide smile breaks through. I shift uncomfortably. I should have said something degrading or at least nothing it all.

Then as she strides to the sofa to collect her discarded satchel, I realise that I don't regret it.

It takes Alec and Magnus a mere ten minutes to get ready after that. Alec because he only owns about two sweaters and Magnus because he lives in an almost permanent state of ready-to-go-clubbing attire.

Fray and I sit side by side on the couch in an uncomfortable silence. I don't look at her for fear my dick would betray me and instead fight to keep my expression as neutral as possible although I'm certain it must look like I'm in pain.

I can only pray that I survive this night with a little bit of dignity.

_**A/N: Let me know if you enjoyed this! I'm dying to read your reactions to Jace's reaction.**_


End file.
